It's Always Right
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol, dan menyukai Chanyeol adalah hal tersulit untuk Baekhyun. - ChanBaek Fanfiction THE HIDDEN UNIVERSE A2


Hadiah : A ( **1 album Universe tanpa poster - sealed** ) | jumlah word **7.500 - 10.000**

Prompt : 2. Arisan; **genre : hurt/comfort**

Tanggal Masuk : 17 Februari, 10:23 PM

Jumlah Word : 8.961

.

찬백

.

* * *

 **IT'S ALWAYS RIGHT**

.

Baekhyun tahu jika dia menyukai tetangganya.

Baekhyun mengenal anak laki-laki itu hampir seumur hidupnya, namanya Chanyeol dan dia periang.

Baekhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan dia mulai sering memeperhatikan anak itu, yang dia tahu dia akan selalu membuka jendela kamarnya tepat setelah anjing Chanyeol menggonggong di pagi hari. Sebab Chanyeol juga akan membuka jendela nya, _omong-omong_ kamar mereka berhadapan dan hanya di batasi pagar tanamankepunyaan ibu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol suka tersenyum tepat ketika membuka jendela kamarnya dan ketika angin pagi berhembus, Baekhyun bisa melihat senyum itu semakin merekah karena lonceng angin di jendela kamar anak itu juga ikut berdenting. Chanyeol akan tertawa riang melihat hal itu persis seperti saat Baekhyun pertama kali menggantungkan lonceng itu disana. Chanyeol bereaksi pada semua hal seperti saat pertama melihatnya, dan Baekhyun tahu dia begitu suka dengan semua reaksi Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak, setelah mati-matian berharap Chanyeol yang mengucapkannya terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol terkejut dengan suara Baekhyun, dia menggerak-gerakkanjari telunjuk kiri di bajunya seperti menggambar pola sedangkan telunjuk satunya mengusap rambutnya pelan. Chanyeol gugup dan Baekhyun menyukai reaksi itu. Salah satu reaksi favoritnya.

"Selamat pagi",Baekhyun menyapa lagi, kini dia merendahkan suaranya.

Namun Chanyeol hanya menatapnya malu dengan ujung mata.

Baekhyun terdiam di sudut jendela kamarnya saat Chanyeol samar-samar menggerakkan bibirnya, tanpa suara, namun Baekhyun tahu anak itu membalas salam paginya.

Baekhyun tertawa hingga terjatuh di atas kasurnya sedangkan Chanyeol yang sudah kepalang malu menutup jendela kamarnya cepat-cepat membuat lonceng angin itu berdenting kencang dan membuat anjingnya menggonggong lagi.

Pagi yang menyenangkan buat Baekhyun. Pagi yang akan dia jaga entah sampai kapan.

Baekhyun pertama kali melihat Chanyeolsesaat ketika dia pindah kerumah barunya, di sebuah desa di pinggiran kota.

Ketika itu Chanyeoltengah bersembunyi di belakang ibunya, Baekhyun bisa melihat kalau anak itu memegang ujung baju ibunya terlalu kuat. Dia enggan melihat Baekhyun, dan ibunya mati-matian menyuruh dia menyapa Baekhyun. Dia bergeming tapi dia merengek seperti anak tiga tahun.

Baekhyun tak habis akal dia mengambil sebuah _strawberry_ besar dan merah yang tadi pagi dibeli ibunya di pasar, dia menyerahkan _strawberry_ itu kedalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol, sehingga tangan anak itu terlepas dari baju ibunya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan ketika Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat sesuatu di tangannya senyum Baekhyun merekah lebih lebar.

"Hai" Baekhyun menyapa anak itu dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Chanyeol melihat tangan Baekhyun yang menggantung dengan curiga. Dia menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya dibelakang baju, seperti takut Baekhyun akan mencuri _strawberry_ nya.

Baekhyun mentapnya dengan dahi berkerut, agak terkejut dengan reaksi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hampir menangis karena diabaikan, namun dia seketika terkesiap saat anak itu menyentuhkan ujungkakinya yang telanjang dengan ujung kaki Baekhyun yang terbalut kaus kaki merah muda yang lembut. Seperti salam perkenalan.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. Dia menyukai reaksi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masuk di sekolah yang sama dengan Chanyeol, di kelas satu sekolah dasar. Padahal anak itu sangat tinggi untuk kelas satu menurut Baekhyun. Dia sangat tinggi dan besar. Ketika mereka mengambil bangku paling depan, satu kelas meneriaki mereka untuk pindah kebelakang karena Chanyeol menutup papan tulis dengan kepalanya.

Chanyeol bergeming seperti tidak mendengar teriakan anak satu kelas. Dia membuka tasnya hanya untuk mengambil pensil warna dan mulai menggambar di atas meja. Chanyeol sangat suka menggambar dan menurut Baekhyun gambar anak itu sangat bagus.

Seorang anak berdiri dan berteriak dengan geram, "Dasar gila!".

Baekhyun terkesiap dan memukul mejanya tanpa sadar, "Jangan menyebut temanku gila. Dia tidak gila!".

"Dia gila!" seseorang menanggapi Baekhyun.

"Juga bodoh!" seseorang lagi berteriak. Hingga satu kelas meneriaki hal-hal buruk tentang Chanyeol yang tak dimengerti Baekhyun. Baekhyun frustasi, dia melihat Chanyeol dari sudut mata dan anak itu terlihat gelisah, dia mengetuk pensil warna ditangannya berkali-kali.

Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol bicara setidaknya menanggapi mereka, namun seseorang yang berbadan gemuk tiba-tiba menghampiri meja mereka dan berteriak keras, "Dia gila dan bodoh. Dia tidak mengerti bahasa manusia!".

"Kau tidak boleh menghina Chanyeol!" Baekhyun marah sampai dadanya naik turun tak beraturan.

"Lihat saja", anak itu kemudian menarik tangan Chanyeol hingga terjatuh dari kursinya.

Baekhyun terkejut dengan mata yang membola sedangkan Chanyeol sudah menggeram di bawah kursinya. Anak itu memegang pensil warnanya kuat-kuat lalu menusuknya tepat di kaki si anak gemuk.

Satu kelas menjadi riuh dan mulai berteriak 'gila'.

Baekhyun turun dari kursinya dengan tergesa saat Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan mulai mencakar wajah si anak gemuk.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol, namunChanyeol menghempaskan Baekhyun hingga dia terjatuh di lantai kelas. Baekhyun menangis, entah karena sakit di lututnya atau karena takut jika perkataan teman-temannya benar.

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dengan lututnya yang berdenyut sakit, dia kemudian memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang dan berbisik pada anak itu.

"Jangan" suaranya pelan karena teredam tangisnya sendiri, sedangkan Chanyeol bergerak-gerak seperti binatang buas dalam pelukannya. Namun Baekhyun memeluknya semakin kuat tanpa menghiraukan bahunya yang terhantam meja dengan keras.

"Jangan lakukan itu Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak dan menangis bersamaan.

Chanyeol yang semula berotak menjadi lebih tenang dan benar-benar berhenti pada akhirnya, anak itu memungut pensil warnanya yang tadi dia gunakan untuk menyerang si anak gemuk dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyum mengembang.

Baekhyun bingung, dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol. Namun dia diam saja saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya untuk duduk kembali dikursi. Chanyeol mulai membuka tasnya lagi dan mengambil sebatang pensil warna lainnya kemudian mulai menggambar diatas meja seperti sebelumnya. Anak itu sesekali mentap Baekhyun untuk meminta pendapatnya pada Baekhyun tentang gambarnya.

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama. Tapi pada akhirnya dia merespon Chanyeol,"Sangat bagus", katanya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Chanyeol berbeda, dan meskipun Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa itu namun dia tetap berada disamping Chanyeol dan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dari semua anak yang meneriaki mereka.

Chanyeol berbeda dan Baekhyun akan menjaga temannya yang berharga itu.

"Apa kau merawat mawar-mawarmu dengan baik?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang tengah bersandar di pohon Oak di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan semangat, "Iya, setiap hari", katanya.

"Besok kau harus memetik beberapa mawar yang paling bagus dan bawakan padaku. Janji?"

Baekhyun mengangkat jari kelingkingnya keudara dan disambut cepat oleh Chanyeol.

"Janji!"

Chanyeol menepuk pelan paha Baekhyun dan meletakkan kepalanya disana. "Aku ngantuk" ucapnya lirih. "Ngantuk" katanya lagi dan mulai menguap.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, dia mengusap rambut Chanyeol pelan dan menyelipkan poninya yang sudah memanjang dibalik telinga.

"Apa kau tahu aku selalu berharap kau bisa menjadi laki-laki sepenuhnya, Aku ingin kau menjagaku, aku ingin kau lebih pintar dariku. Aku ingin…" Baekhyun berbisik pelan dan menghela nafas setelahnya, dadanya sesak tiba-tiba. Entah mengapa dia merasa lebih lelah dari sebelumnya.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang entah sejak kapan mulai mengalir, sejurus matanya melihat Chanyeol yang sudah mendengkur lembut di pangkuannya. Dia ingin tersenyum bahagia melihat Chanyeol tertidur dengan nyaman seperti bayi besar yang manis. Dia tahu, sudah sejak lama dia sadar jika hanya dialah yang berjuang untuk semua perasaanya. Dia menangggung rasanya sendiri, dia berjuang untuk hatinya mati-matian.

Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol, dan menyukai Chanyeol adalah hal tersulit untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol berbeda. Chanyeol berbeda sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah yang sama. Anak itu seperti membangun dunianya sendiri. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak bertanya mengapa Chanyeol yang nyatanya 3 tahun lebih tua darinya duduk di bangku yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bertanya karena dia terlalu senang berada di samping Chanyeol.

Namun semuanya berubah saat kenaikan kelas dan Chanyeol tetap duduk dikelas yang sama. Baekhyun menangis semalaman, dia memarahi Chanyeol keesokan harinya karena beranggapan anak itu hanya bermain dan tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya.

Baekhyun tidak tinggal diam, dia mengajari Chanyeol setiap malam. Namun anak itu akan merengek dilantai saat Baekhyun mulai meneriakinya.

Baekhyun menangis 3 hari penuh saat Chanyeol tidak naik kelas lagi di tahun berikutnya. Dia membuang semua buku dan pensil yang biasa digunakan untuk mengajariChanyeol, kemudian mendiami anak itu selama seminggu suatu ketika Chanyeol pindah sekolah. Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa, namun orang-orang mulai membicarakan temannya itu. Mereka mengatakan dia aneh dan berbeda.

Pada awalnya Baekhyun tidak perduli dengan semua omongan yang mencemooh Chanyeol. Namun saat Chanyeol mengamukdihari pertama masuk sekolah barunya yang mereka sebut 'sekolah luar biasa', Baekhyun bergeming di depan sekolah anak itu dan memeluk Chanyeol yang meronta seperti singa yang terjerat.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol berbeda, namun dia tidak tahu yang mereka sebut berbeda itu adalah karena Chanyeol seorang _Autis._ Dan menyukai seorang _Autis_ adalah perjuangan hati yang berat. Baekhyun seperti mengiris lengannya sendiri setiap saat Chanyeolmampu merespon seperti seharusnya.

Chanyeol sangat kekanak-kanakan, dia mudah bahagia dan mudah marah-marah, emosinya sangat tidak stabil. Walaupun mereka berpijak pada bumi yang sama tapi Chanyeol seperti membangun dunianya sendiri. Dunia yang sulit untuk Baekhyun mengerti,

Baekhyun merasa hampir mati karena perasaanya sendiri. Dia jatuh hati pada seorang pria 23 tahun yang didalam jiwanya hanyalah seorang anak berumur 8 tahun.

Baekhyun menyadari rasa itu hampir 2 tahun lalu. Ketika itu masa sekolah menengah atas akan berakhir 4 bulan lagi, Baekhyun dengan mimpi besarnya telah mendaftar ke beberapa Universitas di ibu kota. Dia ingin menjadi seorang Dokter Bedah atau jika tidak beruntung mungkin seorang Psikolog karena itu pilihan keduanya. Baekhyun mengambil Psikologi bukan tanpa sebab, ia mulai tertarik dengan hal tersebut dikarenakan Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin lebih memahami Chanyeol, memahami bahasa tubuhnya dan mengajari Chanyeol berbicara lebih baik. Karena anak dengan kebutuhan khusus seperti temannya itu sangat sulit untuk berkomunikasi.

Chanyeol hanya mengerti kata-kata sederhana. Dia sering mengulang kata-kata dan tidak memahami hal-hal rumit.

"Baekhyun, ini gambar Chanyeol. Bagus?", sore itu seperti biasanya Baekhyun akan menemani Chanyeol yang dengan setia duduk di kebun belakang itu tidak terlalu luas, tapi nyaman dan berbau harum sebab Chanyeol suka menanam bunga dan pohon disana. Ada sebuah pohon oak tua disudut kebun itu, juga berbagai jenis mawar yang ditanam berkelok-kelok menuju sebuah kolam ikan disudut lainnya.

Mereka tidak banyak mengobrol karena Chanyeol lebih suka menghadap kertas gambar dan pensil-pensilnya dibandingkan Baekhyun yang sudah menguap berkali-kali sedari tadi.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepala yang sejak dari awal telah ia sandarkan di atas meja, "Sini aku lihat", dia mengambil gambar itu dan tersenyum kemudian. Dalam kertas itu terlukis wajah Baekhyun dalam bentuk sketsa dengan warna-warni yang indah. Ada setangkai mawar besar menjadi _background_ nya.

"Oh ya mawar, kau benar-benar menyukai mawar ya", Baekhyun berujar sembari mengusap pelan gambar itu. Ya, Chanyeol menyukai mawar.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dengan riang, kemudian mengambil selembar kertas dan mulai menggambar lagi. Kali ini anak itu mengunakan kuas dan cat warna, Baekhyun tidak tahu Chanyeol melukis apa karena selain wajahnya Chanyeol hanya melukis pola abstrak yang indah.

Baekhyun bosan, dia suka menemani Chanyeol melukis di kebun belakang tapi Chanyeol selalu dengan dunianya. Tak pernah memulai percakapan tanpa Baekhyun yang bertanya.

Baekhyun meletakkan kertas gambar itu di atas meja dan mulai menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. "Kau sangat suka melukis ya?", dia bertanya sembari memperhatikan wajah serius Chanyeol dari samping. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, Baekhyun tahu. Jika sudah serius dengan lukisan atau tanaman-tanamannya Baekhyun hanya akan diabaikan.

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat begitu polos dimata Baekhyun, matanya cukup besar dan dia memiliki sepasang telinga seperti peri yang manis. Jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang sangat menjulang itu. Baekhyun sangat suka dengan mata Chanyeol, di dalam matanya seperti tersimpan begitu banyak cerita yang ingin ia pahami.

Baekhyun tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk merasakan wajah itu, dia ulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh ujung mata Chanyeol hingga kesudut bibirnya dengan dengan telunjuk. Wajah itu terukir sempurna, membentuk ukiran terbaik dari wajah seorang tidak sadar jika sebelah tangannya sudah menangkup wajah Chanyeol, membuat anak itu terkesiap dan memandang Baekhyun dengan heran.

"Baekhyun kenapa?", Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah _innocent_ nya yang membuat Baekhyun hilang akal. Maka iapun menarik wajah temannya itu dengan kedua tangan dan membuat kuas ditangan Chanyeol terjatuh kelantai. Chanyeol akan mengambil kuas itu namun Baekhyun sudah terlanjur menarik wajahnya dan mendaratkan sesuatu di bibir tebal itu. Sebuah ciuman.

Mereka sama-sama terkejut. Tetapi Baekhyun dengan cepat memalingkan wajah dan membiarkan Chanyeol dengan wajah polosnya yang keheranan.

"Baekhyun cium Chanyeol?", Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun yang menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Baekhyun cium Chanyeol?" dan bertanya lagi, ya, Baekhyun tahu kalau anak itu akan terus bertanya hal yang sama. Maka itu dia dengan wajahnya yang mungkin sudah semerah kepiting rebus menghadap Chanyeol dan mengangguk pelan. Baekhyun tak lagi paham siapa yang kekanak-kanakan disini.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggam. "Chanyeol suka! Baekhyun cium Chanyeol lagi!" Chanyeol mulai berteriak dan memajukan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun.

Benar-benar! Baekhyun bisa meledak.

Dia menarik tangannya dan mendorong Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku akan menciummu lagi. Aku menyukaimu kau tahu! Dan aku tidak akan bisa menciummu terus menerus seperti itu. Kau mau membuatku mati hah?!" Baekhyun berteriak dan dia tahu dia tidak perlu melakukannya sebab Chanyeol tidak mengerti hal-hal rumit.

"Suka? Baekhyun suka Chanyeol! Chanyeol suka Baekhyun juga".

Baekhyun semakin memerah, entah mengapa kata-kata sederhana itu mampu membuat isi perutnya bergejolak.

" Chanyeol suka ibu juga, Chanyeol suka nuna juga".

Baekhyun terkesiap sesaat, dia tahu si polos Chanyeol tak paham maksud 'suka' yang Baekhyun katakan.

 _Apakah dia sebodoh ini?_ Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati.

"Tidak bodoh, aku menyukaimu tidak seperti kau menyukai ibumu atau nunamu. Kau mengerti? Aku menyukaimu seperti sepasang kekasih…" Baekhyun berhenti dan berfikir dia mungkin sudah gila.

"Kesakih? Tapi ibu juga…"

Baekhyun berang dengan kepolosan Chanyeol dan fakta bahwa anak itu mengeja kekasih dengan lafalan yang salah. Untuk itu Baekhyun dengan keberanian entah darimana, menarik wajah Chanyeol lagi dan mendaratkan bibirnya disana, kali ini dengan sedikit kuluman. Baekhyun dengan tidak sopannya menarikan bibirnya dengan pola-pola abstrak di atas bibir temannya itu. Membuat Chanyeol gelagapan dengan wajah memerah.

Setelah detik-detik yang lambat itu berlalu. Baekhyun, memberikan satu kecupan terakhir disana dan mematung kemudian dalam detik-detik lambat berikutnya untuk merutuki betapa gilanya ia dengan semua ciuman itu.

Dia pasti sudah gila. Benar – benar gila.

Chanyeol akan membuka mulutnya lagi, namun Baekhyun terlanjur ambil seribu langkah dengan berlari tergesa-gesa melewati kebun belakang itu menuju kamarnya. Dia menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat, takut ibu atau ayahnya melihat wajahnya yang kini memerah _bak_ buah bit.

Baekhyun memegangi dadanya yang bergerak naik-turun dan sedikit merutuki dirinya yang teripu-sipu seperti anak perempuan.

" _Apakah aku jatuh cinta?"._

Baekhyun bangkit dari atas kasur setelah puas menertawakan reaksi malu-malu Chanyeol yang lucu. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol mengerti arti ciuman kemarin itu, tapi Baekhyun tidak akan memaksakannya karena temannya itu –entahlah Baekhyun tidak tahu harus memanggilnya seperti apa sekarang bukanlah seperti anak laki-laki normal kebanyakan. Namun Baekhyun tidak keberatan untuk menunggunya memahami perasaan suka seperti yang Baekhyun rasakan.

Pagi itu, Mongryong –anjing kesayangan Chanyeol menjadi saksi bisu, bagaimana Baekhyun memanjat keluar dari jendala kamarnya untuk melintasi pagar tanaman ibu Chanyeol dan menyeberang kepada jendela Chanyeol yang telah tertutup.

 _Tringgg~_

Baekhyun menggoyangkan lonceng angin di atas jendela kamar Chanyeol, dia ingat menggantungkan lonceng itu disana dengan bantuan tangan-tangan panjang Chanyeol sepuluh tahun lalu. Baekhyun tersipu-sipu menunggu Chanyeol membuka jendela kamarnya.

Ada menit-menit yang menggantung sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol membuka jendela kayu itu lamat-lamat.

"Baekhyun", katanya, anak itu menunduk dalam, jemarinya bergerak-gerak tak beraturan diatasbingkai jendela yang memisahkan mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, dia menyukai Chanyeol yang manis seperti ini.

"Hai, selamat pagi. Apakah kau sudah sarapan?" baekhyun bertanya setelah Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya. Chanyeol hanya menggerakkan pandangannya kesegala arah kecuali pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun jengah kemudian dia menarik tangan Chanyeol dari bingkai jendelaagar anak itu berhenti lalu menggunakan bahasa tubuh untuk bertanya lagi. Terkadang Chanyeol lebih suka menggunakan bahasa tubuh saat sedang marah atau gelisah.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan-pelan.

"Nanti jam 3 sore aku akan menjemputmu lagi, bersiap-siaplah karena kita akan jalan-jalan".

Baekhyun mengulang kata-kata itu tiga kali hingga Chanyeol mengerti maksdunya. Kemudian dia berlari lagi menyebrangi pagar tanaman untuk menuju jendela kamarnya setelah mencium singkat pipi si tinggi itu.

Baekhyun, dia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta!.

Baekhyun tidak lagimenoleh karena hawa panas sudah mejalar hingga kepalanya, yang dia dengar selanjutnya hanya suara dari jendela yang tertutup dan dentingan lonceng angin.

Dia telah mengenal Chanyeol sejak berumur 4 tahun ketika pindah kedesa itu dahulu. Namun Baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti mengapa dia selalu terikat kepada Chanyeol mulai dari saat itu. Mungkin saja karena Chanyeol berbeda dan selalu butuh perlindungan, atau mungkin karena Chanyeol hanya bisa terbuka pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah orang kedua dalam hidup Chanyeol selain ibunya yang dapat melihat hal berbeda dalam diri anak itu.

Saat semua orang membuat Chanyeol tidak nyaman dan gelisah, Baekhyun akan selalu ada disana dan memeluk Chanyeol untuk membuatnya tenang kembali. Entahlah Baekhyun rasa dengan memeluk Chanyeol dia juga merasa getaran nyaman yang sama. Seperti ada kehangatan yang meluap saat Chanyeol membalas pelukannya.

Walaupun perkembangan Chanyeol lambat, tapi Baekhyun selalu percaya bahwa anak itu sangat cerdas. Terkadang Baekhyun melihat _passion_ dalam mata Chanyeol yang mungkin orang lain tidak dapat lihat. Kekurangan Chanyeol sebagai penyandang _autis_ terlalu lama diketahui sehingga perkembangannya sedikit lebih lama. Namun, Baekhyun akan selalu setia mengajari Chanyeol hingga dia mampu disejajarkan dengan anak-anak normal seusia mereka.

Sore itu seperti janji Baekhyun, dia menjemput Chanyeol dirumahnya.

"Baekhyun, kita kemana?," Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan ditepian sebuah danau kala itu. Di ujung danau ada sebuah bangku panjang yang ditutupi julur-julur rumput liar, Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk duduk disana.

"Sini duduk disini", Baekhyun menepuk bagian kosong pada bangku itu agar Chanyeol dapat duduk.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari tas ransel yang dibawanya sejak tadi. Dalam kotak bekal itu dia menyusun beberapa buah-buahan yang sudah di potong-potong kecil dan sebotol sirup buah yang diolah sendiri oleh ibu Chanyeol. Sebagai penyandang autis Chanyeol harus diet **_kasein_** **dan** ** _gluten._**

"Bagaimana terapi mu?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah memberikan sepotong apel pada Chanyeol.

"Baik, Lee Songsengnim sangat baik. Sangat cantik", Baekhyun mendelik Chanyeol dari sudut matanya. Di benci dengan piliha kata 'cantik' yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol. Dia bertemu _si_ psikolog itu 2 minggu yang lalu, bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa secepat itu tertarik padanya. Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja penasaran dengan Lee Songsengnim.

"Tapi… Baekhyun lebih cantik", Chanyeol memotong dengan cepat, entah karena dia melihat kecemburuan pada mata Baekhyun atau hanya ingin mengolok nya.

Baekhyun tersipu, entah untuk keberapa kalinya sejak kemarin "Aku tidak cantik bodoh! Aku tampan!". Dia setengah berteriak untuk menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu.

"Chanyeol yang tampan!" Chanyeol menambahkan setengah berteriak. Kemudian kedua anak adam itu tertawa bersama membuat sore sendu itu menjadi lebih berwarna.

"Kau harus belajar yang banyak ya. Jadilah lebih pintar".

"Chanyeol akan pintar seperti Baekhyun".

"Tentu kau harus pintar sepertiku", Baekhyun tersenyum riang karena Chanyeol sudah semakin baik dalam merespon pembicaraan. Setelah mengetahui jenis penyakit Chanyeol saat mereka sekolah dasar dahulu ibu Chanyeol setiap minggu selalu membawa anak itu untuk terapi ke seorang Psikolog. Chanyeol diajarkan cara berbicara, cara merespon dan berinteraksi sosial.

Jika dahulu Chanyeol memilik emosi yang kurang stabil, sering mengamuk jika hal yang dia inginkan tidak didapatkan atau lebih sering marah-marah untuk menunjukkan keinginannya. Namun semakin hari dia lebih _mature_ dan lebih pendiam.

Sore yang sendu itu sudah berubah menjadi lebih gelap. Matahari yang tadinya hanya tertutup awan tipis, kini sudah tertutupi seutuhnya. Cuaca di danaupun telah menjadi lebih dingin.

Baekhyun mengeratkan sweaternya dan mulai membereskan kotak bekal mereka.

"Chanyeol ayo kita pulang", Baekhyun beranjak berdiri sembari menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun…" tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol heran, anak itu terlihat gelisah tanpa sebab.

Baekhyun ingin bertanya namun Chanyeol menagkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Baekhyun terkejut bukan main.

"Kemarin Baekhyun, Sekarang Chanyeol", Baekhyun ingin bertanya maksud perkataan Chanyeol. Tapi semua kata-katanya terendam didalam fikirannya. Sebab si –jangkung di depannya ini dengan malu-malu menempelkan bibirnya tepat diatas bibir baekhyun.

Hanya dua detik yang singkat. Tapi Baekhyun dapat merasakan kepalanya berputar-putar. Kupu-kupu imajiner seakan menari melingkari pandangannya. Itu hanya sebuah ciuman singkat tidak seperti kuluman yang kemarin Baekhyun berikan, namun entah mengapa rasanya lebih menakjubkan jika Chanyeol yang melakukannya dibandingkan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Jadi Baekhyun kesakih Chanyeol", pertanyaan Chanyeol membuyarkan keterkejutan Baekhyun.

"Bukan kesakih Chanyeol. Tapi kekasih", Baekhyun mengatakan kata kekasih perlahan-lahan agar Chanyeol dapat menyebutkannya dengan benar.

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar setelah berhasil mengatakannya, "Apa itu kekasih baekhyun?".

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut sebelum menarik tangan Chanyeol kedalam genggamannya. "Kekasih itu seperti kau dan aku. Aku menyukaimu dan kau menyukaiku. Tapi bukan seperti rasa sukamu kepada ibumu atau nunamu. Ini berbeda Chanyeol".

Chanyeol mengangguk lamat-lamat, "Seperti Yoora nuna dan Joongki hyung!"

Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri, Yoora Nuna dan Joongki hyung sepasang suami istri mana mungkin mereka sejauh itu, atau mungkin belum. Baekhyun tertawa sendiri dengan fikirannya.

"Bukan", Baekhyun menambahkan, "Mereka sudah menikah, sedangkan kita masih kekasih".

"Tapi Chanyeol ingin terus bersama Baekhyun. Seperti nuna dan hyung".

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut lalu kemudian matanya menyendu, dia sangat suka Chanyeol yang seperti ini, Chanyeol yang selalu ingin bersamanya.

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol dalam pelukannya dan berbisik pelan pada kekasihnya itu, "Akupun ingin selalu bersamamu Chanyeol. Tetaplah berada disampingku". Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan membuatnya seperti diselimuti oleh beruang yang hangat. Sangat nyaman.

Hari itu menjadi hari yang menyenangkan dalam hidup Baekhyun. Dia berjanji akan menandai hari itu nanti pada kalender diatas meja belajarnya sebagai hari yang _tak_ terlupakan.

Baekhyun bersenandung riang saat memasuki halaman rumahnya. Tapi sedetik dia meresa ada yang berbeda dari rumahnya. Rumahnya terlalu gelap padahal hari sudah malam. Baekhyun tak begitu menghiraukan keanehan tersebut dan memilih untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

" _Surprise_!"

Ayah, ibu dan Baekbom hyung, -hyungnya yang selama 3 tahun belakangan tinggal di Daegu berteriak setelah Baekhyun membuka pintu dan memeluknya bergantian. Baekhyun ingin bertanya kapan hyung tersayangnya itu tiba namun mereka terus saja memeluknya dan memberi selamat padanya. Padahal Baekhyun tidak pernah diberi kejutan pada ulang tahunnya.

"Oke-oke ada apa ini?" Baekhyun memotong, sejurus menyingkirkan lengan hyungnya yang akan memeluknya lagi.

"Oh sayang, Kami punya kabar gembira unutkmu", ibu berkata sembari memberikan sepucuk ampolop pada Baekhyun. Amplop itu berwarna coklat dengan sebuah prangko disudutnya. Kemudian Baekhyun membuka amplop itu dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat.

Congratulation!

 **Baekhyun Byun, Mr**

We are delighted to offer you a place at the Korea University.

Your record of achievemenet has distinguished you in a pool of highly accomplished applicants

and you have been selected to studies in Psychology with full scholarship. Congratulation.

Selanjutnya dia melompat kepalang girang dan memeluk ibu, ayah dan hyungnya satu persatu. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak diterima di departemen kedokteran, namun terpilih sebagai penerima beasiswa penuh disalah satu universitas terbaik dinegara ini. Baekhyun merasa akan meledak.

"Sayang sekali bukan diterima di Universitas di Daegu", Baekbom hyung membuka pembicaraan malam itu setelah drama peluk-pelukan tadi. Kini mereka tengah menikmati makan malam spesial buatan ibu dan Baekhyun menjadi orang yang paling banyak makan malam itu.

"Iya, kita akan semakin susah bertemu hyung. Jarak Seoul ke Daegu _kan_ lumayan jauh. Oh tidak! Jauh sekali", Baekhyun merengut memikirkan akan tinggal sendirian disana. "Apa aku akan tinggal di Seoul sendirian ibu?", Baekhyun bertanya gusar.

"Tidak Baek, tentu saja. Kau bisa tinggal dengan Kyungsoo. Dia juga akan kuliah di Seoul, hanya kalian berbeda Universitas. Ibu sudah menghubungi bibimu tadi".

Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan lega. Meskipun dia tidak begitu akrab dengan Kyungsoo, sebab mereka hanya bertemu setahun sekali saat tahun baru. Juga Kyungsoo merupakan tipe anak yang pendiam, setidaknya dia tidak sendirian di kota sebesar Seoul.

Malam telah beranjak larut, namun Baekhyun masih betah terjaga. Baekhyun punya waktu 4 bulan untuk mempersiapkan kuliahnya nanti, dia sudah tidak sabar mengabari Kyungsoo agar bisa bersama-sama mencari _flat_ untuk mereka nanti. Memikirkan akan bertemu orang-orang baru di kota seperti Seoul, membuat Baekhyun kembali bersemangat.

Baekhyun merupakan anak yang cukup cerdas di angkatannya. Dia selalu belajar setiap saat agar dapat berkuliah di universitas bagus dikota dengan usahnya sendiri dan beasiswa adalah jawaban dari harapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu menceritakan cita-citanya pada Chanyeol, karena jika Baekhyun diterima pada fakultas Psikologi Chanyeol akan menjadi pasien pertama Baekhyun.

Ah! Baekhyun tidak sabar ingin meceritakan berita ini pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol?  
Memikirkan Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat dada Baekhyun terasa sesak. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Chanyeol masih duduk di kelas sepuluh SMA sekolah luar biasa, dia tidak mungkin bisa ikut Baekhyun ke Seoul. Ya, Chanyeol tidak mungkin bisa ikut.

Sesuatu yang berat seakan menghimpit dadanya. Baekhyun tidak bisa berpisah dengan Chanyeol jarak dari Seoul ke desa mereka cukup jauh, hampir seperti jarak Seoul ke daegu. Baekhyun tidak dapat memikirkan hari-harinya tanpa Chanyeol. Bagaimana kekasih tingginya itu bisa tinggal tanpa dia. Tanpa Baekhyun yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Malam itu Baekhyun tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan ekspresi Chanyeol terlalu menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun. Hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul empat, mata baekhyun tak lagi dapat menahan kantuk yang menyerang. Akhirnya dia terlelap dengan sejuta ketakutan.

" _Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"._

Sebuah tangan menyentuh lembut permukaan wajah Baekhyun, dia merasakan sentuhan itu begitu lembut menyentuh pipinya seakan malu-malu untuk menyentuh lebih lanjut. Baekhyun masih sangat mengantuk untuk membuka mata dan melihat siapa yang menyentuh wajahnya dipagi hari ini. Namun sentuhan lembut itu beralih ke bahu Baekhyun dan menepuk-nepuknya untuk terjaga.

"Baekhyun".

"Bangun Baekhyun".

Baekhyun yang masih sangat mengantuk, menarik paksa kelopak matanya untuk terbuka untuk mendapati sebuah senyum lebar yang menggantung diwajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol berada di atas kasurnya, dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

Baekhyun terkesiap karena terkejut dan mendorong Chanyeol dengan refleks.

"Oh Chanyeol! Maafkan aku. Apa ada yang sakit?", Baekhyun beranjak dari atas kasur dengan segera dan berjongkok untuk menolong Chanyeol yang terjengkal kebawah.

"Sakit Baekhyun", Chanyeol meringis memegangi bokongnya yang menyapa lantai kamar Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak sengaja", Baekhyun dengan sigap menepuk-nepuk bokong Chanyeol dan memapahnya duduk diatas kasur.

"Kenapa kau ada disini pagi-pagi?", Baekhyun berdiri untuk membuka jendela kamarnya dan mendapati sinar matahari yang merangsek masuk menyilaukan matanya.

" _Memangnya ini jam berapa? matahari sudah begitu menyengat"_

Baekhyun melirik pada jam dinding di atas pintu kamar dan terkejut pada kenyataan bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Tidak heran Chanyeol ada dikamarnya, dia pasti sudah mencari Baekhyun sedari tadi. Ini kan hari minggu _omong-omong._

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya. Hari ini adalah jadwal terapi Chanyeol dan sejak ayah Chanyeol meninggal 3 tahun lalu Baekhyun dengan senang hati mengambil tugas ibu Chanyeol. Sebab sejak saat itu ibu Chanyeol bekerja dua kali lebih keras dari sebelumnya, sedangkan Yoora nuna terlalu sibuk mengurus suami dan anak-anaknya.

Baekhyun bergegas dengan segera sebab jadwal terapi Chanyeol jam satu siang. Mereka hampir terlambat. Mereka berjalan dengan tenang ke halte bus untuk menunggu busa selanjutnya yang akan membawa mereka ke klinik Lee Songsengnim. Ah, Baekhyun agak penasaran dengan wanita itu. Dikarenakan _teraphist_ Chanyeol yang sebelumnya sudah pindah tugas ke kota besar, membuat ibu Chanyeol mencari klinik baru yang tidak terlalu jauh dari desa mereka dan Lee Songsengnim adalah Psikolog Chanyeol yang baru. Mereka memulai sesi terapi dua minggu yang lalu dan kali ini adalah pertemuan ketiga.

Baekhyun sedikit menyesal karena pada pertemuan pertama dengan Lee Songsengnim dia ujian masuk Universitas (Suneung) dan pada pertemuan kedua dia terkena _flue_ perut. Sungguh menyebalkan. Bus mereka akhirnya tiba, Baekhyun naik terlebih dahulu diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Mereka mengambil kursi belakang di pojok kanan, tempat _favorite_ Chanyeol.

Menit-menit berlalu begitu saja dengan Chanyeol yang meilin-milin ujung _sweater_ Baekhyun dalam diam dan Baekhyun yang termenung memikirkan bagaimana memberitahu Chanyeol tentang kepindahannya. Semua ini diluar keinginan Baekhyun, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan diterima di Korea University sebab Baekhyun Memasukkan dua proposal di Universitas didaerah Daegu yang lebih dekat ke desa mereka, hanya sekitar dua jam naik bus. Sedangkan Seoul berada cukup jauh, entahlah mengapa saat itu Baekhyun tergiur mendaftar ke Korea University. Mungkin karena departemen Kesehatan dan Psikologi disana sangat bagus.

Bus mereka berhenti tepat satu jam kemudian, Baekhyun menuntun Chanyeol turun dari bus setelah memastikan mereka tidak meninggalkan apapun diatas kursi bus.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat melihat Lee Songsengnimyang menyambut mereka di depan klinik. Klinik itu tidak terlalu besar dan saat mereka tiba hanya ada seorang pasien yang baru saja selesai konsultasi.

"Selamat siang Chanyeol. Apakah kau makan dengan baik?", Lee Songsengnim bertanya lembut pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun curi-curi pandang untuk melihat nama lengkap wanita itu, dipapan namanya tertulis Lee Hyomin, dia terlihat berada di umur 30'an dan sangat cantik, Baekhyun akui itu. Walaupun dia tidak begitu suka Psikolog itu menyetuh pundak Chanyeol saat anak itu membalas sapaannya.

Chanyeolkan kekasih Baekhyun. Duh!

Baekhyun menyapa wanita itu sekedarnya lalu mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun akui bahwa Lee Songsengnim sangat berkarisma, dia begitu sabar dan sangat cerdas. Dia mengecek makanan Chanyeol melalui Baekhyun dan mengajak Chanyeol berbicara dengan topik-topik sulit. Sebab untuk penyandang _autis_ berumur 21 tahun seperti Chanyeol masuk kategori lambat dalam bersosialiasi dan memahami percakapan.

"Apa hobimu Chanyeol? aku belum sempat menanyakannya kemarin", sesi pertanyaan hari itu dimulai.

"Chanyeol suka melukis, wajah Baekhyun adalah yang terbaik", Chanyeol menjawab dengan percaya diri, membuat Baekhyun sedikit malu karena Lee Songsengnim seketika menoleh padanya.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol sering sekali menyebutkan namamu, aku yakin kalian pasti sangat dekat", wanita itu tersenyum lagi dan Baekhyun rasa dia agak menyukainya.

"Apa kau sudah lulus sekolah, Bekhyun?"

"Belum, aku akan lulus dalam tahun ini".

Lee Songsengnim terlihat tertarik dengan jawaban Baekhyun, "Apa kau akan berkuliah? Dimana?".

Baekhyun merasa seperti diinterogasi, namun dia tetap saja menjawab "Di Korea University, aku mengambil jurusan Psikolog".

Wanita itu sedikit terkejut, mungkin karena Baekhyun mengambil jurusan seperti pekerjaannya. Namun sejurus kemudian sebuah senyum lagi-lagi merekah diwajahnya, "Harusnya aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan Chanyeol. Dia memiliki mu sebagai Psikolog pribadi yang paling mengenalnya".

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana dan hanya tersenyum simpul. Dia pasti akan merawat Chanyeol dengan sepenuh hati, baekhyun akan membuat Chanyeol normal seperti orang lain.

Sesi percakapan dengan Chanyeol dimulai lagi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sehari-hari, walaupun Chanyeol sering tiba-tiba hilang fokus dan termenung, Namun Lee Songsengnim tetap sabar dan mengulang kembali pertanyaannya. Dan satu hal yang Baekhyun cukup terkejut saat pertanyaan tentang cita-cita Chanyeol menjawab jika dia ingin menjadi pelukis. Walaupun Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol suka melukis, Tapi cita-cita dan harapan Chanyeol Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu. Mungkinkah karena Baekhyun tidak terlalu sering bertanya tentang hal-hal mengenai masa depan pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa sangat menyesal karena dia lebih sering memperlakukan Chanyeol seperti anak kecil.

Tiba saat pertanyaan terakhir yang sedikit mengganggu Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana jika Baekhyun pergi?" Lee Songsengnim bertanya lagi setelah Chanyeol kembali fokus.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun cepat, kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun kedalam tangannya yang besar dengan protektif. "Baekhyun mau pergi kemana?" Chanyeol bertanya gusar.

"Bagaimana jika Baekhyun pergi seperti Ayah dan tidak kembali lagi", Lee Songsengnim bertanya lagi, kali ini membuat Chanyeol lebih gelisah. Matanya bergerak-gerak kesana-kemari, tangan Baekhyun telah diremasnya kuat sejak tadi.

"Baekhyun jangan pergi!" Chanyeol mulai berteriak histeris.

"Jika Baekhyun…."

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Baekhyun ikut berteriak diantara suara Chanyeol untuk menghentikan Lee Songsengnim yang sudah kelewatan menurutnya.

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol dalam pelukannya dan membisikkan pada kekasihnya itu bahwa dia tidak akan kemana-mana. Chanyeol menjatuhkan kepalanya diatara leher Baekhyun. Begitulah Chanyeol dia akan lelah setelah berteriak-teriak.

"Baekhyun…" Lee Songsengnim membuka suara lagi.

"Jangan mulai lagi" Baekhyun menginterupsi.

"Dengarkan aku satu kali ini" wanita itu masih buka suara "Chanyeol sudah semakin dewasa, aku yakin kau ambil bagian membuat dia semakin lebih stabil. Itu bagus Baekhyun, tapi apa kau yakin akan selalu berada disampingnya?".

Dia menambahkan lagi, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan kalian, itu bukan urusanku. Kau mengatakan akan melanjutkan studi mu di Seoul, Seoul itu jauh Baekhyun. Apa kau yakin akan selalu bisa melihat Chanyeol, memantau keadaanya? Seperti ini saja dia sudah histeris. Bagaimana nanti?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau bersiap mulai sekarang. Kau sudah lihat reaksinya".

Kata-kataLee Songsengnim memukul telak dada Baekhyun. Membuat dia tak lagi bisa menjawab. Ya, Lee Songsengnim benar, cepat atau lambat Baekhyun harus memberitahukan Chanyeol. Selanjutnya mereka pulang dalam keheningan karena Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi sampai mereka tiba pada pemberhentian bus di desa.

Sesaat turun dari bus semilir angin musim dingin berhembus menyambut mereka, membawa aroma manis dari _bungeoppang_ yang dijual dipinggir-pinggir jalan. Jauh didepan dengan latar senja, cahaya keperakan bersinar malu-malu melalui sela-sela pohon. Baekhyun merapat kepada Chanyeol dan menyelipkan tangannya ke tangan Chanyeol yang jauh lebih besar. Chanyeol tertawa riang, dia bawa tangan mereka yang tertaut dan digerakkan ke depan dan belakang. Baekhyun menyembunyikan sebulir air mata yang bergulir di pipinya. Dia tahu, dia tidak ingin kehilangan _moment_ seperti ini.

Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur lagi malam itu, dia mencoba menutup matanya namun gagal. Seharusnya Baekhyun bilang saja tadi sore setelah pulang dari klinik itu. Tetapi, Baekhyun terlalu takut menghadapi reaksi Chanyeol. Takut Chanyeol akan tersakiti.

Sementara itu, musim dingin berlalu di antara kesibukan Baekhyun mengurusi persiapannya untuk kuliah di Seoul. Baekhyun merasa jika waktu berjalan terlalu cepat tanpa ia yang belum cukup siap untuk memberitahu Chanyeol. Hingga tidak terasa besok dia harus pergi dari desa untuk mengatur barang-barang di _flat_ nya bersama Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun ingin menangis saja rasanya, entah apa yang dia fikirkan selama ini. Dia hanya membuang-buang waktu dengan mengulurnya terus menerus. Dengan beban fikiran ini, Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk berbicara di kebun belakang rumahnya.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menarik perhatian Chanyeol yang sedari tadi di dunianya sendiri.

"Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu, tidak ada seorangpun didunia ini yang akan mengambil aku dari mu", Baekhyun berucap lirih dia sudah ingin menangis.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tertarik.

"Kau tahu… Aku akan kuliah di Seoul", Baekhyun melanjutkan dengan suaranyanya yang semakin tersendat.

"Aku akan pergi besok pagi".

Chanyeol mulai gelisah ditempat duduknya setelah mendengar kata pergi, kakinya mematuk lantai berkali-kali. "Baekhyun mau pergi?", dia bertanya lirih.

"Seperti Ayah".

Baekhyun menarik jemari Canyeol dan meremasnya, "Tidak, bukan seperti Ayah. Aku akan datang mengunjungimu setiap minggu. Seperti Yoora Nuna yang datang kesini setiap minggu".

"Baekhyun tidak boleh pergi, Chanyeol harus ikut. Baekhyun kekasih Chanyeol!" kata Chanyeol setengah berteriak, membuat dada Baekhyun seperti terhantam palu godam.

"Chanyeol bukankah kau sudah dewasa, jangan merengek lagi oke. Aku akan selalu datang, setiap minggu", Baekhyun ingin meraih Chanyeol dalam pelukannya. Namun, tangan Baekhyun dihempaskan Chanyeol begitu saja.

Chanyeol mulai berteriak-teriak, tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis.

"Baekhyun mau pergi! Baekhyun jahat!"

"Chanyeol, kumohon mengertilah", Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol lagi dengan membuka lengannya. Berharap Chanyeol akan memeluknya seperti biasa.

Chanyeol masih merengek, tetapi kaki-kaki besarnya berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan merengkuh yang lebih pendek kedalam pelukannya.

"Baekhyun jangan pergi… Chanyeol akan banyak belajar dan jadi pintar…" Chanyeol berbisik lirih pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi memaksa keluar, dia tersedak-sedak di dada Chanyeol. Mengapa perasaan ini begitu menyakitkan? Salahkah dia jika ingin Chanyeol menjadi normal seperti anak laki-laki lain yang bisa memahami perkatannya, yang dapat menenangkannya saat ia bersedih?

Malam itu Chanyeol tertidur di bahu Baekhyun.

Sehari setelah kepergiannya ke Seoul, Baekhyun mendapat kabar bahwa Chanyeol mengamuk dirumahnya karena tidak mendapati Baekhyun dimana-mana.

" _Dia tidak mau makan",_ Ibu Chanyeol memberitahu Baekhyun dengan suara sendu lewat pesawat telepon kala itu. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berlari ke desa mereka dan memeluk Chanyeol untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa dia akan selalu ada disampingnya. Tetapi Baekhyun harus kuat, dia menolak tenggelam dalam kelemahannya. Chanyeol harus belajar lebih dewasa dengan cara ini.

Kemudian seminggu berlalu dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke desa untuk melihat Chanyeol. Baekhyun turun dari bus dan mendapati Chanyeol _nya_ yang menunggunya di kursi halte dengan sebuket mawar putih. Baekhyun bahagia bukan main, dia meraih si _tiang_ itu kedalam pelukan.

Baekhyun hanya berkunjung satu hari. Dia pulang ke Seoulesok harinya dengan diringi tangisan Chanyeol dan sebuah lukisan dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun selalu berkunjung setiap minggu ke desanya, terkadang hanya sehari atau dua hari. Baekhyun datang untuk menemani Chanyeol terapi dan mengajari kekasihnya itu hal-hal yan ia dapati tentang _mental ilness_ di kampusnya.

Suatu kali Baekhyun tinggal untuk 2 minggu disana saat liburan musim panas. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol bahagia bukan main. Mereka menghabiskan hari-hari setelah Chanyeol pulang dari sekolah di kebun belakang atau berjalan-jalan dibukit yang dipagari pohon ceri liar dan birch putih yang langsing.

Tetapi tugas kuliah semakin menggunung setelah Baekhyun masuk semster baru. Dia tidak lagi bisa mengunjungi Chanyeol 1 kali dalam seminggu, waktu berkunjungnya menjadi dua kali seminggu, kemudian satu kali dalam sebulan. Bahkan kini Baekhyun sudah 4 bulan tidak pulang kedesa.

"Tidak terasa kita hampir dua tahun tinggal disini," Kata Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun mengangkat pandangannya dari sarapan pagi itu.

"Omong-omong, kau sudah lama tidak pula ke desa. Bagaimana kabar Chanyeol? Ak sudah tidak lagi mendengar ceritamu".

Baekhyun menerawang sejenak, dia tersadar sudah tidak pulang selama berbulan-bulan. Salahkan saja tugas-tugas kuliah yang menumpuk itu. Bahkan ia berada diperpustakaan saat liburan musim dingin kemarin.  
"Iya kau benar Soo" Baekhyun berkata sambil menghela nafas dalam-dalam "Aku sangat merindukannya tentu saja".

Baekhyun ingat dia tidak lagi mengirimi Chanyeol dengan surat-surat. Dahulu Baekhyun selalu meminta Kyungsoo untuk ditemani ke kantor pos setiap minggu untuk mengirim surat atau hadiah-hadiah pada Chanyeol saat ulang tahunnya. Begitu pula Chanyeol akan membalas dengan Lukisannya atau sepucuk surat dengan tulisan tangannya yang berantakan.

Tetapi Baekhyun sudah berbulan-bulan berhenti menulis surat untuk Chanyeol dan dia juga lupa untuk memeriksa surat-suratnya. Walaupun Baekhyun selalu memeriksa lokernya untuk mengambil surat setiap minggu, namun dia tidak pernah lagi memeriksa semuanya kecuali surat dari universitas.

Untuk itu Baekhyun bergegas kekamarnya mengabaikan teriakan Kyungsoo yang menyuruh untuk menghabiskan sarapan. Dia membuka kotak surat dibawah mejanya dan mulai membuka semua surat-surat dari Chanyeol. Dia membuka surat terbaru dan terharu dengan isinya.

 **Untuk : Baekhyun kekasih Chanyeol**

Chanyeol merindukan Baekhyun,

Bagaimana kabar Baekhyun disana? Mengapa tidak lagi mengirim surat?

Chanyeol sudah belajar banyak dari Lee Songsengnim. Chanyeol sudah semakin pintar, Baekhyun harus datang dan melihat sendiri.

Apa Baekhyun bahagia disana?  
Chanyeol tidak.

Chanyeol akan bahagia kalau Baekhyun ada disini.

Cepatlah pulang.

Baekhyun tersedu dengan sepucuk surat ditangannya. Chanyeol semakin baik dalam berkomunikasi dan Baekhyun melewati saat-saat itu. Baekhyun mungkin sedikit naif, namun kehidupan dikota sangat berbeda dari didesa. Disini banyak hal-hal yang Baekhyun tidak pernah lihat. Bagaimana semua orang sangat normal tidak seperti Chanyeol. Baekhyun seringkali ragu tentang perasaannya pada Chanyeol, sebab Kyungsoo selalu mengatakan jika itu mungkin hanya rasa kasihan semata. Baekhyun tidak membantah ataupun menampik saat itu, dia semakin ragu pada dirinya. Mungkin dalam bulan-bulan kemarin sibuk adalah alasan Baekhyun, mungkin dia sedang ragu. Entahlah dia terlalu bingung.

 _Apakah ini hanya rasa kasihan?_

Tetapi Baekhyun yakin sekali hatinya pernah berdetak seperti gadis-gadis saat bersama Chanyeol.

Minggu selanjutnya tepat pada liburan panas, Baekhyun bergegas mengambil bus untuk pulang kedesa tanpa memberitahu siapapun. Dia ingin memberi kejutan pada Chanyeol. Selama perjalanan panjang itu Baekhyun memikirkan lagi tentang perasannya, namun sekeras apapun Baekhyun mencoba dia selalu berakhir dengan ketidak yakinan. Dia ingin cepat bertemu Chanyeol memastikannya sendiri.

Bus belum berhenti dengan benar saat Baekhyun meloncat untuk turun. Dia berlari dijalan setapak menuju rumahnya, Namun seketika berbelok untuk kerumah Chanyeol karena rasa rindu terlalu kuat menghimpitnya. Baekhyun menyelinap diam-diam kerumah Chanyeol dan mendapati Yoora Nuna dengan mata membulat disana. Baekhyun menyapanya sekilas lalu berjingkat-jingkat menuju kebun belakang.

Baekhyun merasakan nafasnya berhembus pelan-pelan, entah untuk alasan apa dia gugup. Di ujung kebun tepat diantara mawar-mawar, Chanyeol tengah berdiri dengan penyiram bunga. Tidak sadar dengan kedatangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akan memanggil Chanyeol ketika dia terlanjur berbalik dan melihat Baekhyun seperti melihat hantu dengan matanya yang semakin terlihat besar. Baekhyun terkesiap dengan reaksi Chanyeol. Hatinya seperti diremas ketika Chanyeol berlari padanya dengan sebuah senyum lebar dan air mata yang menggenang disudut-sudut matanya. Baekhyun membuka lengannya untuk dipeluk oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku merindukanmu", Chanyeol berucap lirih membut Baekhyun terisak pelan. Sejurus dia melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya yang bergetar. Mata Chanyeol yang indah menatap Baekhyun balik dengan kerinduan yang sama besarnya dengan dia. Baekhyun membawa wajah Chanyeol untuk mendekat dan meletakkan bibirnya yang bergetar diatas milik Chanyeol yang juga bergetar. Mereka berada posisi itu untuk beberapa detik yang hening.

"Kau sudah semakin dewasa rupanya" ia terisak lagi "Aku juga, sangat merindukanmu. Maafkan aku".

 _Apa kau tahu jika aku sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol? Aapakah kau mengerti perasaan ini?_

Baekhyun bersenandung pelan, dia menyandarkan bahunya di pinggir jembatan dekat danau. Dia tengah menunggu Chanyeol, mereka sudah berjanji akan bertemu disana. Kemarin Chanyeol berjanji akan membawakan sebuket mawar yang dari kebunnya. Baekhyun merasakan dadanya berdegup lagi ketika memikirkan kekasihnya itu, Chanyeol kini tidak lagi menyebut dirinya sebagai 'Chanyeol' tetapi sebagai 'aku' dan Baekhyun rasa itu hal paling _gentle_ yang pernah ia dengar dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menilik jam ditangannya. Chanyeol terlambat satu jam.

Matahari sudah terbenam beberapa saat yang lalu namun Chanyeol tidak juga datang. Baekhyun merasakan getaran tidak menyenangkan dalam dadanya. Akhirnya dia menerobos keremangan senja untuk kembali kedesa dan mencari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasakan telapak tangannya basah saat ia tiba didepan rumah Chanyeol yang ramai. Jantungnya seakan ditusuk jarum ketika ibu menghampirinya dan memeluk Baekhyun dalam.

"Tenangkan dia Baekhyun", ibu berbisik lirih.

Dia menjejakkan kakinya pada lantai rumah Chanyeol yang dingin. Seperti video _slow motion_ Baekhyun menyaksikan Chanyeol berteriak dan menarik-narik tangan ibunya yang telah kaku diatas kasur. Chanyeol memaksa untuk membangunkan ibunya. Semua orang berusaha menghentikannya, tetapi Chanyeol cukup kuat untuk menghalau mereka.

Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya pusing, dia terdiam ditempatnya. Chanyeol yang dia lihat sama seperti Chanyeol yang dia kenal saat sekolah dasar dulu, pemberontak yang merengek seperti anak tiga tahun. Ttetapi Chanyeol yang tersakiti membuat Baekhyun tersakiti juga.

Akhirnya Baekhyun membungkuk dan meraih Chanyeol untuk memeluknya. Chanyeol memberontak pada awalnya, namun saat tahu Baekhyun yang memeluknya dia mulai tenang dan hanya terisak pelan.

"Ibu pergi" katanya. "Ibu pergi seperti Ayah kan Baekhyun?".

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, "Iya Chanyeol, tapi aku tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi".

"Baek jangan mengambil keputusan terlalu cepat. Sebaiknya fikirkan dahulu, nak".

Malam itu Baekhyun dan kedua orang tuanya tengah berbicara serius diruang keluarga. Mereka mendadak dibuat terkejut dengan keputusan Bekhyun yang tiba-tiba. Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol ikut dengannya ke Seoul.

"Tapi Chanyeol tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi disini bu", Baekhyun memelas, suaranya terdengar ringan seperti asap pada segelas teh.

"Chanyeol itu berbeda Baekhyun dan Seoul kota besar. Kau tidak bisa mengawasinya 24 Jam". Ayah menambahkan dengan tatapan tajam.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan berat, "Chanyeol sudah semakin dewasa Ayah dan aku yakin dia bisa beradaptasi dengan orang lain di kota".

"Nak…" ibu memegang bahu baekhyun pelan "Ibu tahu kau menyayangi Chanyeol. Ibu tidak mempermasalahkan orientasi seksual mu. Tapi Chanyeol berbeda, dia terlalu berbeda untuk menjadi pendampingmu".

"Tapi bu…"

"Tolong fikirkan lagi Baekhyun".

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia tidak lagi menjawab, pandangannya menerawang kedepan. Benarkah Chanyeol tidak cukup pantas untuknya? Benarkah Chanyeol tidak bisa menjadi pendampingnya? Mengapa mencintai Chanyeol menjadi menyakitkan seperti ini?

Baekhyun yakin ini cinta, cinta itu kejam tak kenal waktu, tak kenal kepada siapa dia akan berlabuh. Malam itu Baekhyun dengan rasa cintanya yang sakit berlari di tengah kegelapan untuk menemui Chanyeol lagi di kebun belakangnya yang temaram.

"Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol menoleh dan seketika memeluk Baekhyun dalam pelukan hangat. "Baekhyun…Besok Baekhyun pergi?" Chanyeol berbisik pelan, namun Baekhyun bisa mendengar suaranya yang bergetar.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, ia meremas sweater Chanyeol di belakang punggungnya, "Ia Sayang" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan suaranya sendiri.

"Baekhyun akan meninggalkan aku lagi? Semuanya akan pergi meninggalkan ku?"Chanyeol mulai terisak jemari-jemarinya bergerak-gerak gelisah dibelakang punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah semakin pintar Baekhyun, Lee Songsengnim juga bilang begitu" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat, "Aku tidak akan merengek lagi, aku akan semakin dewasa. Aku akan menjaga Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu menjagaku".

"Jangan pergi. Tinggal..." Chanyeol berhenti karena terisak semakin keras ".. tinggal disini saja".

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu sedikit berjinjit untuk menyentuh rambut Chanyeol, "Tentu kau sudah semakin dewasa Chanyeol. Aku sangat bangga padamu, kini kau sangat dewasa. Seharusnya jika sudah dewasa jangan menangis lagi. Jangan menangis oke"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan, "Aku tidak menangis, Aku sudah dewasa".

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar "Kau yang akan ikut aku Chanyeol. Kau akan ikut aku ke Seoul besok".

"Aku akan ikut Baekhyun kemanapun" Chanyeol meraih tubuh Baekhyun dalam dekapan hangat lagi "Aku akan menjaga Baekhyun" Chanyeol menambahkan.

Baekhyun tahu dia tidak salah. Chanyeolah yang dia inginkan.

Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya pag-pagi sekali dan mengendap-endap ke rumah Chanyeol untuk membantu kekasihnya itu berkemas. Tak lupa ia meninggalkan pesan kepada ibu dan ayah di atas meja belajarnya. Baekhyun telah membertahukan rencananya kepada Yoora Nuna dan joongki hyung malam itu. Walaupun awalnya mereka kurang setuju karena Baekhyun tidak memberitahukan pada ibunya bahwa dia akan membawa Chanyeol turut serta. Namun pada akhirnya mereka menyetujui juga sebab baekhyun memelas dengan tangannya yang terkatup.

Tepat pukul enam pagi mereka menuju halte untuk menunggu bus menujuSeoul. Baekhyun akan selalu mengingat pagi yang hangat pada musim panas itu saat mereka duduk berhimpitan di kursi belakang bus, seperti biasanya, tempat _favorite_ Chanyeol.

Mereka tiba di _flat_ Baekhyun dengan sambutan hangat Kyungsoo. Awalnya Chanyeol cukup gelisah karena Kyungsoo orang baru dan Chanyeol tidak begitu nyaman dengan orang baru. Namun Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan mampu membuat Chanyeol lebih terbuka. Tidak salah jika Kyungsoomerupakan salah satu mahasiswa Dokter anak terbaik di angkatannya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tengah berada di meja makan untuk makan malam sedangkan Chanyeol sedang menonton di ruang tengah. Baekhyun mengaduk _jajangmyeon_ dalam mangkuknya tanpa berniat memakan mie hitam tersebut, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo mendelik padanya.

"Aku tahu kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu Baek, katakan saja".

"Aku akan pindah dari _flat_ ini soo, kami akan mencari _flat_ kecil diwilayah kampus".

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Baekhyun, "Kenapa pindah Baek? Kita punya dua kamar disini. Kau dan Chanyeol bisa menggunakan kamarmu. Kau bilang Chanyeol sulit terbuka dengan orang baru dan kau lihatkan dia cepat akrab denganku. Merawat Chanyeol sendirian terlalu berat untuk mu Baek".

Baekhyun menarik pandangannya dari mangkung _Jajangmyeon,_ dia agak tersinggung dengan kata-kata Kyungsoo "Aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun untuk merawatnya, Soo. Chanyeol bukan pasienku. Dia kekasihku".

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, "Maafkan aku Baek, aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu, tapi jangan larang aku untuk membantumu pindah oke".

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Jam telah menunjukkan puluk sepuluh saat Baekhyun menuntun Chanyeol menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang memerah saat tahu mereka akan tidur diranjang yang sama. Dia menepuk-nepuk bagian kasurnya yang kosong agar Chanyeol naik keatas. Malam itu mereka terlelap dengan tangan yang saling bertautan dan detak jantung yang berpacu cepat.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pindah ke _flat_ baru mereka dua hari kemudian dibantu oleh Kyungsoo. _Flat_ itu tidak telalu besar, hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur, kamar mandi, dapur dan ruang menonton yang tidak disekat. Baekhyun menempatkan dua tempat tidur dikamar, dia tidak ingin hal-hal diluar batas terjadi walaupun baekhyun yakin Chanyeol tidak akan berfikir sejauh itu.

Baekhyun membolos 2 hari dari kampus untuk menata _flat_ baru mereka, menata meja dan kursi serta menandai barang-barang yang tidak boleh Chanyeol sentuh, seperti kompor dan lainnya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang dari awal tiba di _flat_ sibuk mengantungkan lukisan-lukisannya di dinding.

Baekhyun mengisi buku hariannya dengan _planning_ mereka di masa akan datang. Walaupun Baekhyun berkuliah dengan beasiswa dan selalu dikirimi uang oleh ibunya, tetapi sejak tahun lalu dia juga bekerja sebagai _editor_ pada portal berita swasta di Seoul. Baekhyun bangga pada dirinya karena dia cukup hemat untuk menyimpan uangnya.

Pagi itu hari pertama Baekhyun masuk kuliah lagi dan hari pertama juga dia meninggalkan Chanyeol di _flat_ sendiri. Dia sedikit khawatir karena Chanyeol tidak pernah ditingal sendiri sebelumnya bahkan saat mereka di desa dulu.

"Chanyeol ingat ya, jangan menggunakan kompor dan jangan pergi keluar apapun yang terjadi. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan mu dan panaskan saja di _microwave_ seperti yang sering kita lakukan didesa".

"Baik Baekhyun", Chanyeol mejawab Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhantiannya dari atas canvas lukis.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memberiku sebuah ciuman?", Baekhyun tertawa saat melihat Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya dua kali, kemudian meletakkan canvas itu cepat-cepat dilantai untuk mendekat pada Baekhyun.

"Lakukanlah", Baekhyun menutup matanya tetapi Chanyeol bergeming tampak tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku kau harus menciumku", Baekhyun masih menutup matanya saat Chanyeol memegangi wajahnya lamat-lamat lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di dahinya. Baekhyun tersipu, menurutnya itu manis sekali.

Meskipun hatinya terasa berat, tetapi Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol seudah semakin dewasa dan di harus percaya pada kekasihnya itu.

" _Tidak ada yang akan terjadikan?"_

Baekhyun pulang sudah hampir malam sebab dia harus mampir ke kantor redaksi untuk mengambil _soft copy_ berita terbaru agar dia bisa segera mengeditnya di _flat_. Namun Baekhyun tidak pulang sendiri, dia diantar Kim Kai –sunbaenya karena Baekhyun lupa membawa _flashdisk._

"Maafkan aku sunbae, sunbae jadi harus mengantarku pulang", mereka tengah menaiki lift meuju _flat_ Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek, kau bisa men- _copy_ isi _file_ nya dan mengembalikan _flasdisk_ itu padaku setelahnya, tidak apa-apakan aku datang ke _flat_ mu?"

"Tentu, tapi aku tidak tinggal sendiri, semoga Chanyeol juga menyukai Sunbae". Baekhyun tersenyum simpul memikirkan Chanyeol. Dia sangat merindukan kekasih besarnya itu.

"Chanyeol? Siapa dia?"

Baekhyun akan menjawab namun terhenti saat membuka _flat_ nya, karena lampu _flat_ padam dan keadaan didalam hening sekali. Baekhyun khawatir bukan main, dia takut terjadi hal-hal serius pada Chanyeol. Dia akan mencari Chanyeol dikamar saat mendengar rintihan dari arah dapur.

Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tersungkur dilantai dengan lengan yang dia pegangi dan kompor yang masih menyala.

"Chanyeol apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun histeris dan cepat-cepat mematikan kompor lalu tanpa sengaja menarik lengan Chanyeol terlalu kasar.

Chanyeol meringis tetapi tidak menjawab "Apa yang kau lakukan?" dia berteriak lagi, Baekhyun bergidik melihat teflon sudah menghitam diatas kompor.

"Chanyeol aku sudah bilang padamu jangan pakai kompor! Kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti?!" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi sembari mendudukan Chanyeol yang mulai gelisah di kursi ruang tamu.

"Apa yang terjadi Baekhyun? Oh! Apa dia terluka?" Kata Kim Kai, membuat Baekhyun sadar jika sunbaenya itu ada di dalam _flat_ nya.

Kai mendekati Chanyeol untuk menge _check_ nya, "Apa sebaiknya kita membawanya ke dokter saja", Kai menyentuh tangan Chanyeol dan ditepis Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"Pergi!" katanya dengan emosi. Dia mulai berdiri namun Baekhyun dengan cepat menahannya.

"Maafkan aku sunbae, bisakah aku mengembalikan _flashdisk_ mu besok saja?"

Kai mengangguk dan hilang dibalik pintu _flat_ kemudian.

Chanyeol kembali tenang dan mulai meringis lagi "Sakit baekhyun", dia mengeluh untuk menunjukkan lengannya yang melepuh.

Baekhyun berang, dia terlalu lelah dengan semua kelakukan Chanyeol "Sudah aku bilang jangan pakai kompor! Mengapa kau masih saja bodoh?!"

Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk melihat lukanya, kemudian mengambil kotak P3K dan mulai mengobati kulit melepuh itu. Chanyeol berteriak sakit berkali-kali namun Baekhyun tetap menekan lukanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau tidak juga berubah Chanyeol. Aku sudah memperingatimu dan kau tidak mengingatnya" Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah.

"Aku lapar Bekhyun", Chanyeol berucap lirih saat Baekhyun kembali ke dapur untuk membereskan kekacauan itu.

Panas hati Baekhyun seketika meluruh mendegar Chanyeol, "Apa kau masih lapar?" dia bertanya namun Chanyeol tidak lagi menjawab. Baekhyun membuka kulkas untuk memanaskan makanan Chanyeol tapi tak menemukan satupun. Dia kemudian membuka _microwave_ dan mendapati bermangkuk-mangkuk makan yang belum tersentuh.

Baekhyun menekan tombol _microwave_ dan mecoba memanaskannya saja, mungkin Chanyeol hanya makan sedikit tadi fikir Baekhyun. Namun benda itu bergeming, tidak ada tanda-tanda benda itu berkerja. Baekhyun mengecek semua tombolnya dan nihil. Kemudian dia menarik kabel _microwave_ tersebut dan menemukan fakta bahwa ada bagian kabel yang terkelupas, kemungkinan benda itu menjadi korslet dan rusak.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Betapa bodohnya dia.

" _Berarti Chanyeol belum makan atau jangan-jangan…?"_

Dia mengambil lagi teflon dari atas kompor untuk melihat apa yang Chanyeol masak tadi dan Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol –kekasihnya itu tidak bisa menggunakan _microwave_ yang nyatanya sudah rusak dan mencoba menggunakan kompor untuk memasak. Baekhyun memijat kepalanya yang sakit tiba-tiba, lalu memasakkan makanan baru untuk Chanyeol.

Tetapi saat kembali ke ruang tamu dia tidak menemukan Chanyeol disana. Dia lalu menuju kamarnya dengan sebaki makanan dan menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah meringkuk diatas kasur. Baekhyun membangunkan Chanyeol dengan menepuk pundaknya pelan-pelan.

"Chanyeol, ayo makan. Bukankah kau lapar?"

Chanyel beringsut perlahan dan duduk diatas kasur dengan wajah sembab.

Baekhyun mengambil baki berisi makanan itu dan hendak menyodorkannya kepada Chanyeol namun terhenti sebab kekasihnya itu berucap lirih "Maafkan aku, aku masih saja bodoh".

Baekhyun merasakan dadanya terhimpit kuat, dia meletakkan baki itu kembali diatas meja dekat kasur lalu naik keatas kasur dan memeluk Chanyeol. "Tidak, aku yang salah. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau microwave itu telah rusak dan kau tidak bisa memakai kompor karena aku belum mengajarkanmu".

"Kau tidak bodoh Chanyeol" dia menambahkan "Tidak sama sekali".

"Jangan menangis Baekhyun. Aku akan menjadi lebih pintar dan selalu menjagamu" Chanyeol mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun yang tengah terisak didadanya.

"Tentu. Tentu kau akan menjagaku".

Seringkali Baekhyun berfikir dia yang paling dewasa diantara mereka berdua, namun entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa hatinya tidak sekuat Chanyeol. Baekhyun seringkali bimbang dengan perasaanya tetapi Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun meragukan perasannya pada Baekhyun. Dia mungkin punya definisi cinta yang lebih sederhana dibandingkan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun kini yakin perasaan Chanyeol terhadapnya akan semakin berkembang dan kuat. Dia percaya jika cinta dapat mnyembuhkan tidak sabar menjadi saksi kedewasaan hati Chanyeol setiap saatnya.

Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol cepat berkembang, untuk itu dia menjadi lebih ketat dalam melakukan terapi pada Chanyeol. Setiap harinya Baekhyun akan mengajarkan Chanyeol hal-hal baru pada kekasihnya itu karena mengajarkan hal-hal yang orang lain anggap normal sedikit lebih sulit untuk seseorang yang spesial seperti Chanyeol. Baekhyun harus mengulang hal-hal berkali-kali agar Chanyeol paham konsepnya. Baekhyun hanya memfokuskan Chanyeol pada semua yang disa sukai yaitu lukisan dan gambar, serta mengabaikan hal-hal seperti sejarah dan sastra yang sangat ia benci.

Begitu pula denga interaksi sosialnya. Chanyeol tidak lagi selalu menunggui Baekhyun dirumah, dia selalu menemani Baekhyun ke pertemuan-pertemuan Baekhyun dengan teman-temannya yang sering kali mereka sebut _arisan bulanan_ agar Chanyeol terbiasa dengan orang banyak. Dia sangat lega karena semua teman-temannya mengambil jurusan psikologi seperti dirinya sehingga tidak satupun yang mengolok-olok keadaan Chanyeol. Walaupun kekasihnya itu seringkali hilang fokus dan masih tinggal didunia nya namun Baekhyun dengan kasih sayangnya akan selalu menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa didunia tempat mereka berpijak sekarang adalah tempatnya. Tempat dia dan Baekhyun akan tinggal selamanya.

Hingga dua tahun kemudian saat Chanyeol berusia 25 tahun, dia diterima disalah satu universitas swasta dikelas khusus _autism_ dan mengambil jurusan Desain grafis. Lalu 4 tahun kemudian dia lulus dan menjadi _kartunis_ serta aktif dalam membuat _webtoon_.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa pertemuan kita ini masih saja disebut _arisan bulanan_ , padahal tidak pernah ada yang mendapatkan apapun", Hani tiba-tiba berkata, junior Baekhyun itu masih saja mempermasalahkan nama dari pertemuan rutin mereka sejak sepuluh tahun itu.

"Ayolah Hani, itu hanya nama dan kami tidak pernanh mempermasalahkannya sejak dulu", Suho kekasih Hani menimpali diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

Baekhyun tersenyum paham tak mau semakin menimpali perdebatan mereka yang kini semakin panjang. Dia hanya sedikit gelisah karena Chanyeol belum juga sampai, padahal Baekhyun sudah mengiriminya pesan 30 menit yang lalu. Baekhyun mengusap pelan lengannya sembai keluar Café untuk menunggu Chanyeol.

"Hey, kau menungguku?"

Baekhyun menoleh mendengar suara bass yang telah dia kenal seumur hidupnya itu, kemudian tersenyum dan meraih Chanyeol dalam pelukannya. "Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Baekhyun bertanya meskipun suaranya teredam didada pria itu.

"Karena aku membawakan ini untukmu, sebuket mawar merah yang cantik".

Chanyeol menarik tanganya dari belakang punggung dan menyerahkan sebuket mawar merah dengan pita putih yang besar tepat didepan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meraih buket itu dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kau masih menyukai mawar ya" Baekhyun bertanya pelan sembari membaui mawar itu.

"Tentu" kata Chanyeol, ia meraih wajah Baekhyun untuk melihat kepadanya, "Aku masih masih menyukai mawar dan akan selalu meyukaimu" lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Baekhyun dengan lembut diatas bibirnya.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan bibir Chanyeol bergerak diatasnya. Baekhyun sedikit bergidik entah karena udara malam itu yang dingin atau karena Chanyeol semakin memabukkan saja.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek" Cahnyeol berbicara diantara ciuman itu.

"Tentu aku juga mencintaimu suamiku".

Baekhyun telah mengenal Chanyeol seumur hidupnya dan ia akan selalu bersama Chanyeol hingga akhir hidupnya. Tidak perduli Chanyeol tidak senormal pria lainnya, karena Baekhyun telah menetapkan hatinya dari dulu untuk dibawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak akan pernanh memintanya kembali.

.

END

* * *

.

찬백

.

 **NOTE by #ChanBaekID**

 **.**

 **Mohon readers memberitahu jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa atau mirip atau bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dan mohon memberi review yang baik yang bersifat membangun, jika mungkin untuk memberi pendapat tentang : diksi (pemilihan kata), alur atau plot (jalan cerita), karakteristik tokoh, serta penulisan. Dimohon untuk tidak review dengan menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Mari menghargai karya orang lain. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya.**


End file.
